Double Trouble
by Flutetuty
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had pushed Tsunade to her limits with his pranks. Therefore, in order for him to understand the consequences of his actions, Tsunade teaches Naruto to a lesson that he would never forget.


Double Trouble:

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had pushed Tsunade to her limits with his pranks. Therefore, in order for him to understand the consequences of his actions, Tsunade teaches Naruto to a lesson he would never forget.

A/N: I hope you enjoy another of my Fanfic I had on hold. Naruto is around eighteen years old in my story.

Note: I am not following the book's timeline so there's no Fourth Great Shinobi War in my story. Sasuke is also a loyal shinobi in my story since Naruto kicked his ass and drag him home at the Valley of the End.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: April Fool's Tsunade<span>

**By Flutetuty**

Tsunade was very angry today. No she was livid of all days in Kohana. Her anger could be felt though the entire village as its civilians and shinobi alike cringed at the caused of her anger, created by Naruto Uzumaki.

Although Naruto was well known in the village for being the Kyuubi's host, he also known for being an overenthusiastic prankster. His pranks were known to be uncontrollable, as he would run ramped through Konohagakure and prank every shinobi and citizen alike. Consequently, it was also common knowledge that Naruto would save his best and most damaging pranks on April fool's day.

The **one** and **only holiday** its citizens fear the most.

Even mentioning the holiday itself was taboo since many of the citizens tremble with fear as they recount the total damages Naruto accumulated each year. One could say that even graffiti the Hokage Monument was child's play for him. Now the citizens watched as another April fool's day passed by, many of them prayed that the Godaime would finally control the village's lunatic and collar him for good.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, the villager's prayers did not go unanswered. Even Tsunade had enough of Naruto pranks. Not only did she wake up with a hangover of all days, but also she ended up with ten huge pile of paperwork on her desk. Knowing the amount of time needed to review and sign each of the documents would take hours if not days, Tsunade became even more irritated as she read through each of the complaints. They ranged from mild protest to full out verbal complaints on Naruto. The Council as well, also had their own complaints when they berated the Hokage for her inability to control her own shinobi.<p>

"What I really need is some sake."

Tsunade said as she massaged her throbbing forehead and opened her sake storage to retrieve her last sake bottle. Yes a good swing of sake would do very nice at a time like this. Alcohol was always the solution she needed in order to calm her down and prevent her from doing something drastic. However as Tsunade began to lift the cork from the bottle, the container burst open with a loud….

_CRACK _

And Tsunade flew into a living rage as orange paint began to splatter all over her and her paper work. Considering all the most stupidest and dumbest things Naruto did, he had the balls to do this suicidal deed. Narrowing he eyes in anger Tsunade survey the damage.

1. She was covered in orange paint.

2. The paper work on her desk was beyond salvageable.

3. Her last available sake bottle was destroyed.

4. Her wallet was empty and she had no money to buy sake.

To sum everything up, Naruto Uzumaki was a **dead man**. He made the biggest mistake of his life.

The killing intent Tsunade unleashed was so sickening, the shinobi and anbu on duty begin to cringe and cower in fear of their Hokage. Even Shizune herself became terrified at the killing intent her lady was emanating. Running in the room to find out what angered their Hokage, Shizune was left speechless.

"Tsunade-sama what happen?"

"Shizune," Tsunade bark as she turned around with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "tell the anbu that they have a minute to bring Naruto Uzumaki to me, before I take drastic measures to find him myself."

Visibly flinch at the sound of Tsunade voice; Shizune knew that Tsunade was serious. Quickly rushing out from the Hokage office, Shizune rounded up the nearest anbu squad and ordered them to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki. Within mere minutes, Naruto was dragged inside the Hokage's office; completely unaware to the impending doom he was about to face by one orange-free Hokage.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Naruto yelled as the two anbu tossed him into the room before fleeing for their lives. "I was doing something!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Tsunade roared as the Hokage building shook from the volume of her voice. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Wincing at the anger behind Tsunade's voice, Naruto knew that he was in big trouble since he saw the remnants of his prank all over the room. Maybe it was not a very good idea to prank Tsunade. She of all people had a vexed humor and did not reach to his pranks very fondly. Turning around to meet his doom, Naruto could only cower in fear as infuriate Tsunade strut up to him and seize him by his collar, before shaking him senseless.

"HOW DARE YOU USED ME IN ONE OF YOUR PRANKS. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED TO THINK THAT YOU ALL PEOPLE DID THIS. DID YOU EVEN REAIZED HOW MUCH TROUBLE DID YOU GAVE ME THIS MORNING? I RECEIVED OVER TEN PILES OF PAPER WORK FOR YOUR PRANKS!"

"Wow now that's a new record." Naruto thought as he silently eyed at his accomplishment with pure happiness. Tsunade however was indifferent as she saw Naruto eying the ruined piles of paper work with glee. Shaking her fist in anger, Tsunade was more than ready to give Naruto a good flogging for his prank. He needed to learn a lesson, yes indeed, a lesson he will never forget.

**WHACK**

"PAY ATTENTION NARUTO!" Tsunade said as she cracked her fist on Naruto's head. "LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR TO YOU. YOU WILL DISPOSE OF ALL OF YOUR PRANKS AND IF I HEAR OF ANY MORE COMLAINTS CAUSE BY YOU, I WON'T HESATATE TO REARANGE YOUR ENTIRE BRAIN AND TERMINATE YOUR SHINOBI CAREER IN ORDER TO PROVE MY POINT! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"H-Hai Obaa-chan."

Naruto replied as he winced in pain from the blow to his head, before being put down. He knew by all means, Tsunade would uphold that promise with vengeance. The bump on his head was all the proof he need of her inhumane strength. After all, she wasn't known as the renowned legendary Sannin in Konohana for nothing. She would use her medical skills to the fullest and end his shinobi career or even his reproductively.

_Shudder_

"Now hurry up and get moving." Tsunade hollered as Naruto ran out of the Hokage building. "You have four hours Naruto_. FOUR HOURS_!"

Thus with great ecstasy, the villagers celebrated as the prankster of Konohana was defeated. Through brute force and a temper that rival the gods, the Hokage showed the entire village why she was elected into this position. For no one dare to challenge the authority or temper of a **middle age woman** going through **menopause**.

* * *

><p><em>Later on…<em>

"Make sure you clean up every prank boy."

The anbu barked while supervising Naruto. The Hokage made it clear to him that she didn't want the boy to play hooky during his clean up. The anbu made no complaints since he too wanted to enjoy humiliating Naruto for the embarrassment he put him through. As they say, making the boy's life miserable was a dream come true for any victim of his pranks.

"Yeah what ever." Naruto grumbled to the anbu. "Stupid Obaa-chan, I can't believe overacted because of a little paint."

"Are you done yet brat?" The anbu growled as his patience was wearing thin. "You have fifteen minutes left."

"Yeah I am almost done so quit hollering at me."

Naruto yelled back as he disengaged his last prank. Totaling up the remaining calculations on his part, Naruto could only mourn for the 217 pranks were confiscated and destroy. Even if he had a good laugh, Naruto wished that all his 1,230 pranks could have been unleashed instead of 1,012 pranks. However unknown to Naruto, he did not realize that he did his basic math wrong. From the original total of 1230 pranks, Naruto was short by one prank. The one and only prank he forgot to remove at the Hokage's living quarters.

**BOOM **

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>Thus this is where Naruto stood.<p>

A very angry Tsunade stood behind her desk as her body trembled with anger. The damage done to her home was detrimental. It would take several hundreds if not thousands of ryo to pay for the damages for her home. Naruto's prank practically tore her house into pieces with a simple homemade orange paint bomb. How he created an explosion of that level was beyond the Hokage's wildest imagination.

"Naruto," Tsunade said while grinding her teeth in anger. "I though I told you to remove every single **ONE **of your **PRANKS**."

"Ehhhh… maybe I miss one by accident." Naruto mutter as he shrank under the angry gaze Tsunade gave him. "But it created one hell of a show, right Obaa-chan?"

Wrong answer.

If there ever came a point in her life that Tsunade ever lost it, one could say that it was the pervert's fault. It was common knowledge that Jiraiya was the only one idiot to constantly strain Tsunade's temper, whenever his habits became too perverted. However one could now say that his beloved student began to out due his master, by testing Tsunade's temper to a new level. Sill as Hokage, Tsunade knew that could not lose control in front of her fellow advisers and wrangle the idiotic blonds' neck to a stump. Using every bit of self-control that she had left, Tsunade calmly stood up from her chair and walk every so slowly to Naruto.

"Naruto, you need to understand that-"

Still the word _**self-control**_ was not a word found in Tsunade's dictionary.

"The **DAMAGES** thatyour **PRANK** created will cost over **$160,000,000 ryo** to fix." Tsunade declared in anger. "Not only will **YOU PAY** for the damages in **INTREST**, but I will also **demote** your rank from **JOUNIN** to **CHUNIN.** In addition,every single paycheck you receive from every mission will be **DEDUCTED** and be used as reimbursement for the repairs. You will also accept the payments that I give you without any complaints. Is that **UNDERSTOOD**?"

"_Yes Obaa-chan" _Naruto said as his body_**trembled**_under the killing intent Tsunade was giving him. _"I understand."_

"GET OUT!"

"Hai!"

Naruto piped, before scrambling out of the room. Still despite all the commotion that occurred today, one thing did trouble Shizune as she brought up her concerns to her ladyship. Although it was expected that Naruto would pay for all the damages he created, Shizune didn't believe that demoting Naruto to the rank of a Chunin was necessary.

"Tsunade-sama is it really necessary to demote Naruto's rank?" Shizune asked quietly. "How will he be able to pay back all the damages if he can only complete Chunin rank missions?"

"Don't worry Shizune, Naruto will still be assign Jounin rank missions." Tsunade said calmly as she waved her hand. "However I will keep the money he earns from those missions as compensation and pay him the wages of a Chunin instead of a Jounin."

"_How cruel."_ Shizune and everyone else in the room thought as they eyed their leader with distain. Their Hokage was indeed more sadistic than any of them imagine. As they say, no amount of groveling could sway a scorn woman. Naruto's **misfortunes** were just beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..Sweep<strong>_

_**..Swish..**_

_**Sweep..**_

Were the sounds that the broom made as Naruto cursed Tsunade for making him cleans up the pieces of her home. She wouldn't even let him used his shadow clone jutsu to hurry up the cleaning. No, she expected him to clean up everything by himself and without the help of any jutsu.

"Sadistic old woman." Naruto cursed as he continued cleaning the remnants of Tsunade's home. However, Naruto knew that it wouldn't be his fault if anything got damage or went missing. After all, Tsunade wouldn't notice him taking a peek at her scrolls or even borrowing them for a while. However unknown to Naruto, Tsunade knew exactly what Naruto was thinking. She would use his stupidity to her fullest advantage.

Carefully finishing her complicated jutsu, Tsunade gently rolled up the scroll and sealed it shut, before walking towards Naruto with the scroll in hand. Applauding herself for her cleverness, Tsunade knew that this jutsu would teach the brat a very good lesson when it came to prank people. Watching Naruto making a fool of himself as he cleaned up his mess, Tsunade quietly laid the scroll on the ground where she knew Naruto would find it and left. Now it was only a matter of time before he found it. After all, knowing Naruto's personality, his curiosity would get the better of him and he would end up in more trouble than he imagine.

"Damn it Obaa-chan, this is stupid!"

Naruto screamed out loud as he threw the broom on the ground. Kicking a wall in anger, Naruto began to curse even more as he destroyed hours of cleaning when the wall crumble and created a bigger mess. How he was going to clean this mess up, Naruto did not know. Stomping his foot in anger, Naruto began to go through the piles of debris until he found a scroll. Now one could say that it was just any ordinary scroll, but this scroll was very different since it had contain a very special message that made shivers go up and down Naruto's spine.

**FORBIDDEN SCROLL: DO NOT OPEN**

Now** common sense **would tell any intelligent person to **not open the scroll **and** give it to the Hokage **right away. However Naruto was not like most intelligent people since he was an idiot. Yes, a **very stupid idiot** as he grabbed the scroll without hesitation and quickly hid the scroll in his weapon's pouch, before running back home.

"I bet Obaa-chan won't missed me taking this scroll."

By the time Naruto arrived home it was already passed 10:00 and the day was coming to an end. Shinobi and civilians alike went home to earn themselves a well earn rest and to prepare themselves for a new day, except for the Naruto Uzumaki. Peering at the scroll that he **borrowed **from the Hokage's living quarters Naruto knew that he struck gold. Not only was the scroll made from the finest material in the village, but it also had several layers of highly classified seals all over its covering. Delicately removing the seals with unexpected ease, Naruto gently peeled the scroll's cover before reading the scroll's final warning.

**WARNING: Extremely Dangerous to Open. The EFFECTS are ****LIFE CHANGING! **

"Life Changing?" Naruto said out loud as he tore open the scroll with vigor. "Hell yah! It's going to be life changing to me when this scroll helps me become Hokage."

**-:FLASH:-**

The scroll shone brightly as the light engulfs Naruto. However as the light faded, the entire population of Konohagakure was woken when their blond haired shinobi let out a very loud shriek.

"Obaaaaa-chaaan!"

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 AM <strong>

It was **12:00 AM** in the **morning** when Naruto decided to wake up the entire village and their Hokage. Rubbing her eyes in irritation, Tsunade threw off the covers on the sofa she was lying on before making her way into her office. However, after slamming her office door open, Tsunade became less irate when she discoverd that her plans work perfectly. Yes indeed, Naruto was getting a taste of his own medicine seeing that the effects of the prank were magnificent.

In the end, the **Prankster** got **Prank.**

Retribution was sweet.

Naruto was no longer a shinobi of Konohagakure, but a soon to be newly installed Kunoichi of the Village in Leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of the next chapter: <strong>

"What do you mean that **Sasuke-teme** is my superior on missions?" Naruto yelled in protest as the demoted kunoichi pointed angrily at Sasuke. "Like hell I'm listening to him."

"You have no choice Naruto." Tsunade said with a charismatic smile. "I am giving you no say in this matter. I am giving Uchiha Sasuke full authority as your superior, when the two of you go on missions."

Looking at the situation unfolding before him, Sasuke scowled in disapproval. Power and authority was something that he always enjoyed having in his life, but controlling the blond idiot was another matter entirely. Even though Naruto had no choice but to obey his every command, Sasuke knew that there would be karama to pay.

"Therefore, I will be sending the two of you on your first mission" Tsunade said as she lifted the folder containing the documents on her desk. "The two of you will be sent on an undercover mission to the Land of Lightening as a **husband **and **wife **pair."

Tsunade said as the two ninja's in her office jaws drop in horror at the_ type_ of mission they were receiving.

"When the two of you arrive there," Tsunade said with an even bigger smile plaster on her face, "make sure to pick up Jiraiya at the red-light district in Kumogakure. He says that he needs new inspiration for his new book, so I expect the two of you to give him enough inspiration while bringing him back home."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoy reading another of my Fanfic. Please ignore any grammar errors I have since I am trying to find a good beta. If you know anyone, please let me know. I really enjoy being able to write again after all the things that happened this year is finally taking a turn for the better.


End file.
